Mail Room Antics DOOD!
by Dark Chaos Demon
Summary: The Prinnies, trying to get more money so they can be reborn by the red moon start there own mail service with comical results


Author – DcD Dark Chaos Demon

Author – DcD Dark Chaos Demon

Idea's Team - Marsamania

Title – Mail Room Antics… DOOD!

Fandom – Disgaea

Genre – Humour

Rating – K+

Summary – In an attempt to make money quickly so that they can be reborn by the red moon the Prinnies open there own mail service with comical results

Chaos – Prinny Doods, would you please perform the disclaimer

Prinny – no way dood

Chaos – do it before I call Etna-chan

Prinny (with sweat drop) – Chaos doesn't own Disgaea Dood, but he wants to keep all prinnies as his own personal slaves. HELP US DOOD

* * *

**MAIL ROOM ANTICS… DOOD!**

Deep in the depths of the Overlord's castle, beyond the basement lair of the Prinny's is a highly active room. On the door of the room is a sign that reads "mail room". Inside the room come the sounds of "DOOD!" and the occasional squawk of the Prinny mail room workers.

- - - - - - - -

"DOOD!" shouts one prinny

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT PILE DOOD!" shouts a second

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO DELIVER ALL OF THEM DOOD?" shouts a third prinny, all three of them staring up at an ever growing pile of letters.

"No way there is enough of us dood." Says the second prinny "we need to get the rest of the prinny dood's"

"Well go get them dood" says the first prinny

"No way dood, if Prinny god hears about what we are doing he will tell Master Etna DOOD" says a the second prinny shaking in fear.

"One of us has to go dood!" says the third prinny as a knock comes at the door

The three prinnies look to the door as it opens showing several more Prinnies waddling in "what you doing in here dood?" says one of the prinny's before it sees the giant pile of letters "WOW DOOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL OF THEM?"

"Nothing dood" say all three Prinnies trying to hide the letter pile that is easily 10 times there size behind them.

"they look like letters dood" says another prinny

"Dood, are you trying to make money without master Etna knowing?" says another prinny looking slightly panicked

"close the door dood" says the first prinny "don't tell Master Etna about this dood" the three prinnys pled with the others

"No can do dood" says one prinny going to leave the room

the original three prinnies all jump on top of the demon penguin preventing it from moving "we will give you a cut dood"

"how much of a cut dood?" says the now extremely squashed prinny

"20 percent dood"

"MASTER…" the three prinnys all slap there flippers over the prinnies mouth "50 percent dood!"

"100 percent or I call Master Etna dood!" says the squashed prinny after prying the flippers from it's mouth

The three prinnies panicking all reach into there pouches and take out weapons hitting the squashed prinny repeatedly, causing the other prinnys to take out weapons and fighting to aid there squashed friend.

The sound of "DOOD!" reaches outside the door and beyond to god knows what point in the netherworld the sounds of there fight reaches.

The fight comes to a suddenly conclusion when the mail room door is kicked open and a purple prinny enters. "LINE UP DOODS" is all this new prinny shouts to cause the 7 prinnys that are fighting to line up military fashion using there flippers to salute. The purple prinny general walks up and down as if it is inspecting the prinnies causing the prinnies to sweat drop in worry. After the third time the prinnys walks up and down it stops in front of the prinny that was going to tell etna of the other prinnies plans. "DOOD" is all the general says before killing the prinny away and having it hit the wall before falling to the floor and exploding. The other prinnies all start to panic even more and straighten up.

"those letters aren't going to deliver themselves DOOD. Get going" shouts the prinny general causing the other prinnies to, as quickly as they can, turn around and pick up letters by the flipper load and stuffing them in there pouches. They then all run out of the office grabbing postman hats as they go.

The last prinny, the one that was blown up, slowly makes it's way out of the room covered in soot from it's explosion. It walks into the wall as it goes to leave, the last mail hat falling on it's head before dizzily walking from the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

One of the prinnies runs up to a Surt standing outside of a Netherworld Restaurant. "MAIL DOOD" says the prinny well holding out the letter in it's flipper. The surt takes the letter and the prinny holds out it's other flipper expecting pay. The surt looks at the letter then at the prinny "Beat it" the surt growls out before kicking the prinny away. There is an explosion of the prinny landing along with a loud "DOOD!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Two prinnies standing outside of Laharls throne room.

"Dood, I don't want to give this letter to the prince! What if it contains bad news dood?" says one of the prinnies

"DOOD! I don't want to die!" says the other completely panicked

"Rock paper scissors dood!" says the first one

"On three dood" says the second one

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"DOOD"

Both hold out there flippers then realise an important fact, they can never do anything but paper. "DOOD this isn't going to work" says the first prinny after it's realisation

"How do we decide then Dood?"

"This way dood" says the first prinny thrusting the letter into the flippers of the second prinny and running for it

The remaining Prinny still sweating enters the throne room and rushes up to the throne where Laharl is sitting reading a manga.

"I don't know how Flonne talked me into reading this" says Laharl turning the page not even attempting to stop reading

"MAIL DOOD!" says the prinny trying not to look panicked

"hmm" is all Laharl says before taking the letter opening it seeing it is another challenge for the right to be called the Overlord. The prinny sees the look on Laharl's face and instantly turns to run only to be grabbed by it's head. "NEVER BRING ME DUEL CHALLENGES AGAIN" shouts Laharl before throwing the prinny towards the door, the prinny exploding is followed by Laharl using his overlord wrath on the prinny.

- - - - - - - - - -

The other prinny that had escaped from delivering the letter to Laharl is now standing outside of a different room in the overlords castle shaking in more fear than it was when it was outside of the throne room. The label on the door reads "ETNA & FLONNE'S ROOM". The prinny sweating knocks on the door with it's flipper and nearly faints in fear when Etna answers the door within seconds of the knock. "M… M… Mail.. D.. D… dood!" stutters out the prinny before holding out a very large pack of letters all which are labelled "TO BEAUTY QUEEN ETNA". A sadistic smile comes over Etna's face before she grabs the prinny and drags it into the room closing the door behind her. The sounds of "DOOD!", Explosions, "DOOD! THAT ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BEND THAT WAY" and "HELP ME DOOD".

- - - - - - - - - - -

A fourth prinny stands in front of MidBoss's castle knocking loudly on the door "MAIL DOOD!" shouts the prinny several times before changing to "MIDBOSS MOVE AWAY FROM THE MIRRIOR AND ANSWER THE DOOR DOOD!" shouts the prinny with still no response.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A prinny stands by the sea of gehenna, trying not to fall into the molten lava running beneath it as it makes it way over a very narrow ledge. Finally reaching the other side it sees it's intended target, an archer sitting with a scout. The prinny walks over to the couple but before it makes it, it trips over a rock and falls head first off the cliff and into the sea of lava below screaming "DOOD" as it falls.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The next prinny, the prinny that had been kicked by the prinny general in the mail office, finds itself in a maze of some kind. As it searches around it realises something important, it is completely lost. As it rounds a corner it sees it's way out. As it walks out of the maze cave it tries to feel the ground beneath it's feet but can't feels anything. It looks down and sees there is no floor, just a very steep drop. The prinny starts to cry as it falls to it's doom exploding as it hits the floor, only a few meters from it's delivery point, a demon hotel.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The final prinny arriving at beautiful castle, home of the legendary witch Marjoly, as a Cleric answers the door to the castle the prinny takes from it's pouch what it thinks is the package "MAIL DOOD" only to realise that it brought a bomb out of it's pouch and that the fuse has somehow become lit. the Cleric lets out a scream and the prinny shouts "DOOD!" as the bomb explodes taking the prinny and the cleric with it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

As the night falls on the Netherworld the prinnies all drag themselves into the mail office, all of them covered in bandages and all of them looking extremely burnt from many many explosions. The Prinnies all line up as the general enters looking like it has been tanning on a sun bed all day. The general looks over the prinnies lined up "so how much did you make doods?" says the general

The prinnies place all the money they made on the mail room table and the general counts the money "DOOD! Is this all… there is only 100 hell here" says the general "that isn't enough dood"

All the prinnies collapse on the floor in tears "this isn't worth it dood" says the general thinking "but I have a plan dood"

The other prinnies look up as the general goes to leave the room and they follow

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The 7 prinnies and the general all lying down on sun beds at a hotel resort in the sea of Gehenna all wearing sunglasses. They all look up and see a blonde haired fallen angel running around like a maniac handing out letters, the prinnies all turn to each other, leaving there sunglasses off as one of them says "best plan ever Dood!". All of them return their glasses and relax letting Flonne do there work for them.

* * *

End of Story

Prinny – HELP US DOOD! CHAOS IS MAKING DO EVERYTHING FOR HIM!

Chaos – if you want help that much prinny doods I will make a deal. For every review I get I will release one of you

Prinny – DOODS REVIEW AND SAVE US… I DON'T WANT TO MAKE ANYMORE FOOD!!

* * *

DcD signing out


End file.
